Aura
Aura is sweet and caring. She’s pretty; she’s shy but way intelligent. She’s been his friend for a lifetime. Somehow Vincent has always been in the very center of her life, a bond born when they were kids. What once was innocent is now a feeling that hurts. The way Aura looks at Vincent, now that she’s nineteen, is different. She loves him. She never told him, of course. It would be useless, she knows. Even if she is the only person at school he spends his time with, and even if Vincent behaves kindly with her, she figures he would just be shocked if she would tell. She has seen the kind of girl he dates. Pin ups, models, actresses! She’ll never be that level. She shivers any time he’s with her. But he’s always so distant. When they were kids it was different. Vincent used to laugh be happy all the time. They were happy together. Until that strange disease came. It changed him. He has been different since then. Slowly but progressively his actions became more and more... evil. Some shade has darkened the light in his eyes. Aura has experienced all the troubles in Vincent’s life: the absence of his father, the terrible relationship between them and the addiction to Valium of his mother. She guesses this is why his beloved friend has been acting so selfishly in his life. Sometimes she goes to visit Vincent’s mother, Lucretia. Sometimes she doesn’t even recognizes Aura, the stoned she is. Sometimes Aura finds her awake enough to evocate the times in which she was a happy mother of a happy child. Aura thinks she’s just the witness of a sad life. She doesn’t know she is going to be the key of a plan organized by such evil forces she could never believe. A strategy set up in order to fulfill the real destiny of Vincent... Now she’s captive in some strange cell she could not recognize. She’s scared to death. She doesn’t remember anything, except those two men with those sun glasses. After that is just black in her memory. She’s been in that place for a few days, she believes. Sometimes a hand slides a dish with some brad and water underneath the wooden door. There is a little window, too up on the wall to reach it. But she can hear sounds, voices. Aura tried to scream, to call for help, but no one listened. She’s scared but tries to rationalize. - What is happening? - Why somebody should kidnap her? There must be some mistake and as soon as they will find out they will let her free! The heavy wooden door opens up, and two men with sunglasses appear. She knows it is useless to resist, so she gets up and follows them. They walk into what seems a corridor of some medieval building. Aura is confused. Through a door they enter a wide room, with marble pavements, paintings and tapestries on the walls, mirrors with gilded wooden frames, chandeliers. A woman is waiting for her in the middle of the room. Well dressed, she grabs Aura’s hand and lead her trough another door, followed by the two men. When Aura manages to shade the sun in her eyes, she finds her self in the middle of Ponte Vecchio, the famous bridge in Florence, Italy. She’s so confused that she doesn’t immediately realize that’s a chance to run. She’s about to try to escape, when they reach the entrance of the Uffizi Museum. - This is it Aura Still... C’mon I show you a nice painting... - the lady says. And they enter the ancient building of the museum...